User blog:DerpyandDawn/TRD Wiki: Heroes vs. Villains
Elim Table Yes this will be a fan fiction sort of thing just not going into much detail, Just like a summary of an episode. Villains - DerpyandDawn, TheEpicDestroyer, SkyFanTD, Mirnish, VeryUnknownFan, DestructiveMilkshake, and RiMiEg007 Heroes - Izzynoah12, LlwellynisAwesome!, TylerWebkinzFan, ShawnFan14, TDPIScarlett, Ariel, and Darules (PS: Do not get offended if you're a villain it's only for the purpose of the story and is completely fiction) Beggers Can't Be Choosers: Summary: In the start it opens by TDIFan13 opens up the show and a helicopter appears and he spins announces the campers in this order: Don, Freddie, Mirnish, Milkshake, Epic, RiMi, VUF, Tyler, Welly, Izzynoah, Darules, TDPI, and Brady. The swim to the beach soaked and Ryan starts announcing the theme for the season and the twist, Exile island. Epic immediately is annoyed and asks why he has a obsession with torturing us. Ryan says there is no time for a reply and starts announcing the teams Freddie immediately questions why he is a villain and asks in the confessional if did anything villainous before. Don smirks in the confessional saying that his strategy is staying under the radar and puts on some nerdy glasses. Welly is exited to be on the heroes and starts trying to talk to Tyler, Tyler greets him friendly but soon forgets why he is here and there is an awkward silence. TDPI sighs and says in the confessional that the heroes are the weaker team and everyone knows that. Darules starts talking about how he has this whole game in the bag and that no one can beat him which immediately triggers Izzynoah's anger which causes Darules to say "I don't care you just yelled at the only one on this team with a brain" causing Izzynoah to roll his eyes and walk to the heroes cabin. Ariel tries to start a friendship with a villain so approaches VUF. VUF simply greets her then immediately sees through her and thinks she is trying to start a cross-team alliance which Ariel denies but VUF just rolls his eyes and walks to the villains cabin. Before the challenge tomorrow conflict in the villains cabin commences between RiMi and Mirnish. Don soons pushes them apart while Freddie holds down RiMi and VUF holds down Mirnish, RiMi says he wishes he would never be on this team. Milkshake simply rolls his eyes and starts filing his nails and replies "Well, beggers can't be choosers can they?". In the heroes cabin Ariel sighs for having to be alone since there are no other girls on the team. Brady decides to come in to cheer her up, Ariel is happy. Brady asks if she would like to be in a alliance which before Ariel can reply Ryan interrupts them on the intercom telling the campers to meet at the cliff of wawanawkwa. The campers arrive and Ryan explains the challenge. Epic decides the pusher should be Freddie since he is athletic. VUF says that he should be pusher because he thinks he could manage it. Mirnish agrees saying that Freddie would be better for a jumper. Epic rolls his eyes and scolds them Don simply goes with majority and soon Milkshake agrees VUF should push making Epic lose his patience. Which Don says he can take advantage of in confessional. The heroes decide that Welly should be the pusher which makes Darules intrude saying he is the best pusher ever the rest of the heroes reluctantly agree with him. The campers (aside from VUF and Darules) go to the cliff and Don and Izzynoah dive first. Don manages to find his key first and jumps into the carriage and VUF starts running. Izzynoah eventually finds his key and trips into Darules carriage which makes Darules comment saying he is such a klutz which Izzynoah glares at. While ahead of Izzy and Darules, VUF and Don start making alliances. VUF says he is not exactly loyal but if it works out he will be fine with it in confessional. Don jumps out and tries to open the door which doesn't work and swears under his breath before jumping back in the carriage. VUF and Don start heading back and pass by Darules and Izzy. Izzy starts complaining saying Darules is getting too slow which just makes Darules go slower in spite making Izzy groan in annoyance. Ariel sees that the villains are already back and questions where Darules is, Which Tyler replies "I know... it's so like crazy I mean where is Damules?" which makes Brady roll his eyes. Brady says in the confessional that he hates people with bad memory. Meanwhile on the villains Don tags Freddie and Freddie dives in. Freddie has trouble finding his key but eventually finds a gold one and jumps on the carriage. Darules and Izzy are still far from the hotel and are arguing. VUF and Freddie pass them. Freddie jumps out and tries to get the key in and it doesn't work he sighs and jumps in. VUF once again pass Darules and Izzy. Ariel still wondering where her other 2 team members are TDPI says they will be fine and that there is no reason to be worried and Welly agrees. Epic scolds Freddie to tag him which Freddie does despite being annoyed. Epic grabs a silver key and jumps in VUF's carriage. VUF still passes Darules who has now just stopped pushing which causes Izzy to start yelling at him. VUF reaches the hotel and Epic runs and slowly puts the key in the hotel... and it works! Epic and VUF cheer and Izzy (Who is carrying Darules in a carriage) sees Ryan who tells him that his team will be going to elimination which makes him throw a miniature tantrum. At the elimination ceremony the heroes sit on the stump Ryan tells them to go vote. Izzy holds up a picture of Darules and slowly crosses him out then rips it up, Then proceeds to put it into the voting box and says "Goodbye motherf***er". During the elimination ceremony Ryan announces the ones safe: Welly, Tyler, Ariel, Brady, and TDPI. Leaving Darules and Izzy, Izzy and Darules glare until Ryan announces that the last one safe is... Izzy. Darules immediately screams and Ryan throws his in the Flush of Shame but before heading over there he announces that one of the Villains will have to go to exile the team points to Milkshake which startles him "Uh like excuse m-" he is taken away by Chef and taken to exile island. The heroes along with Ryan gather around the Flush of Shame Tyler wishes by to "Macules" qnd Darules glares at his former team "I don't care if you eliminate me, Because you just eliminated the only one with brains" causing Izzynoah to roll his eyes "Oh please, Just flush him already" which Ryan does and closes up the episode. Winning Team: Villains Losing Team: Heroes Exiled: DestructiveMilkshake Bottom 2: Izzynoah and Darules Eliminated: Darules After Elimination Clip: Darules lands in a pool and swims up spitting out water and questions where he is until he is greeted by a hoard of piranhas and screams and swims away and the screen fades to black. Votes Episode 1: Darules: Izzynoah12 Izzynoah12: Darules TylerWebkinzFan: Darules Ariel: Darules Brady: Darules Welly: Darules TDPIScarlett: Darules Category:Blog posts